According to You
by Mionarchy
Summary: (OS sur la chanson du même nom d'Orianthi). Lucy a un faible pour Natsu. Mais il passe son temps à lui rappeler qu'elle est faible, même si pour lui ce ne sont que des blagues sans importances. Elle a besoin d'un homme qui reconnaisse sa valeur. Et pourquoi pas Gajeel, pour qui elle a également un faible?


Personnages de Mashima Hiro. Chanson d'Orianthi. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

Lucy croisa les bras, jetant un regard noir à Natsu, que celui-ci n'était cependant pas en mesure de remarquer. L'équipe Natsu au complet était partie en mission. Il devait au départ s'agir d'une simple mission de surveillance, qui s'était transformée en mission de sauvetage quand un mage avait jeté sur elle un sort de sommeil avant de la kidnapper. Natsu n'avait bien entendu eut aucun problème à la retrouver, avec le flair qu'il avait, mais, une fois que le mage fut maitrisé et que Lucy se réveilla, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de faire une de ses blagues sur le fait qu'elle ressemblait plus à une demoiselle en détresse qu'à une combattante. Elle savait que ce n'était pas méchant. C'était juste Natsu trop idiot pour remarquer le mal qu'il lui faisait. Elle savait qu'elle était faible, en comparaison des membres de la Team, et elle était honteuse de ce fait. Malgré ses entraînements intensif, elle traîna toujours derrière ses trois coéquipiers, qui étaient de formidables mages. Bien sûr, Happy ne comptait pas. Mais Erza, Gray et Natsu étaient de fantastiques ennemis qui faisaient trembler le plus farouche des mages noirs. Lorsqu'ils la voyaient elle… eh bien ils riaient le plus souvent. C'était une question délicate pour elle, mais Natsu était trop stupide pour le comprendre. Gray et Erza savaient. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils la laissaient se débrouiller pour qu'elle se prouve à elle même qu'elle en était capable, mais Natsu venait toujours à son secours, même quand elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin.

« N'écoute pas cet idiot » lui avait dit Gray en lui prenant la main pour la relever. « Tu n'as pas eu de chance. N'importe lequel d'entre nous se serait endormi » avait-il continué avec un clin d'oeil.

Natsu avait immédiatement tiqué au mot « idiot », et rapidement, les deux avaient commencé à se battre. Erza les avait interrompu avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Lucy avait vraiment besoin d'argent pour payer son loyer, et elle voulait l'aider comme elle le pouvait. En montant dans le train, Natsu avait voulu poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Lucy, mais elle l'avait repoussé, toujours vexée de sa remarque. Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose, les lèvres mise en avant dans une moue enfantine, lorsqu'Erra l'avait assommé pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre. Et maintenant, elle se surprenait à jeter des regards noirs à un Natsu inconscient qui avait touché une corde sensible plus tôt dans la journée. Arrivés à Magniolia, elle avait récupéré ses affaires et était partie sans un mot pour le Dragon Slayer, malgré les appels de celui-ci. Elle pouvait l'entendre marmonner, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle grinça des dents lorsque Happy lui répondit qu'elle avait probablement faim et que Natsu acquiesça avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Sérieusement, pouvaient-ils être encore plus stupides? Elle se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Quel idiot! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en pinçait pour lui. Bien sûr, avec son sourire contagieux, son optimisme constant et ses muscles apparents, n'importe qui le trouverait attirant. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il lui rappelait constamment sa faiblesse.

**According to you**

**I'm difficult,**

**hard to please,**

**forever changing my mind.**

Lucy soupira en s'asseyant dans l'eau presque brûlante de son bain. Enfin elle pouvait profiter d'un peu de détente et tenter d'oublier cette mission catastrophique. Elle pouvait encore entendre les mots de Natsu résonner dans ses oreilles, et elle serra les poings.

« Punition, Hime? ». Lucy sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Virgo devant elle, dans sa tenue de femme de ménage, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Non Virgo, pas de punition. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire par la? » demanda-t-elle curieuse. « Oni-san m'a demandé de venir vous aider à vous détendre. Il serait bien venu lui même, mais avait peur de recevoir un Lucy Kick ». Lucy gloussa et se cacha derrière sa paume. Elle pouvait faire confiance à ses esprits pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Je vous ai apporté ça » dit Virgo en versant un produit dans son bain. Lucy eut un petit cri de surprise en voyant le liquide rose s'agiter dans son bain mais, aussitôt, elle eut l'impression que tous ses muscles se détendirent. Elle gémit de plaisir et s'étendit à nouveau dans son bain, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être. Elle adorait ses esprits.

« Merci Virgo ». La jeune femme fit une courbette et disparu dans un flash rayonnant. Lucy profita de son bain pendant encore un long moment avant de se décider à sortir. Elle était plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Aussi, malgré le fait qu'elle avait prévu de passer la soirée à lire tranquillement, elle se décida à aller rejoindre ses amis à la guilde. Elle opta pour une jupe bleue foncée, un top bleu et blanc, et des claquettes. Elle se sentait bien trop détendue pour vouloir mettre autre chose. Elle attacha sa ceinture à sa taille, caressant doucement la clé de Loki en remerciement et reçu en retour une sensation de chaleur. Elle sourit, sortit de son appartement et ferma derrière elle. Elle invoqua Plue pour faire le chemin avec elle.

« Pu-puuun! » dit l'esprit en apparaissant devant elle. « Oh Plue! » piailla-t-elle en soulevant le chien, caressant sa joue contre la sienne. Il était vraiment trop craquant! Elle le relâcha finalement et monta sur le bord de la rivière, recevant son avertissement journalier auquel elle répondit par un sourire et un signe de la main. Plue, qui marchait derrière elle, fit également un petit geste aux pécheurs ce qui la fit sourire.

**I'm a mess in a dress,**

**can't show up on time,**

**even if it would save my life.**

**According to you. According to you.**

« Luce! Enfin! » cria une voix lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de la guide, Plue sur ses talons. Oh non, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Elle adorait son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir maintenant, alors qu'elle était de si bonne humeur. Elle était sûre que la prochaine chose qui sortirait de sa bouche la mettrait de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait des jours comme ça, ou il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la mettre inconsciemment hors d'elle.

« Luce, pourquoi tu ne t'habille pas mieux pour venir à la guilde? » demanda-t-il en la détaillant du regard d'un oeil critique. « Lisanna est toujours super bien habillée! ». Elle pouvait presque sentir la veine de son front sortir de son emplacement habituel. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire manger ses claquettes. Mais bizarre comme il l'était, il y mettrait probablement le feu avant de les manger, ne réalisant pas qu'elle voulait le blesser, et la remercierait pour le repas. Elle souffla d'irritation et le contourna sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle fit un petit coucou de la main à Mira, qui lui souriant gentiment. « Okaeri, Lucy » dit-elle de sa voix douce. « Tadaima » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle entendit Natsu venir à nouveau vers elle et son agacement revint. Mavis soit louée, Gray lui fit un clin d'oeil, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule en passant, et alla chercher la bagarre avec le Dragon Slayer, détournant effectivement son attention. Elle repéra une tête bleue au fond de la salle et sourit en se dirigeant vers Levy.

« Lu-chan » s'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Lucy fit un signe de tête à Gajeel, assit à côté de son amie, qui le lui rendit accompagné d'un petit grognement. Elle n'était pas effrayée par Gajeel. Il ne grognait pas parce qu'il était en colère, mais parce qu'il était comme ça, point. Il était bourru et étrange, et il n'avait aucun talent pour agir en société, mais elle l'appréciait tout de même. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant chez lui. Peut être dans le fait qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait et qu'il avait conscience des choses qu'il disait, pensa-t-elle en roulant mentalement des yeux. Pas comme son imbécile de meilleur ami. Et il était vraiment sexy. Au début, elle était certaine que Levy et lui finiraient ensemble. Mais Levy avait choisi Jet et cela n'avait jamais semblé déranger le Dragon Slayer. Il était même devenu cordial avec Jet. Mais toujours pas avec Droy. Voir Gajeel se rapprocher des gens avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme la façon dont il agissait avec Wendy. Il la traitait comme une petite soeur et lui enseignait l'art d'être Slayer. Oui. Elle était attirée par Gajeel. Il était complètement différent de Natsu, et elle n'arrivait pas à décider qui lui plaisait le plus. Gajeel était tout l'opposé de Natsu : grognon, mature, vif d'esprit… Natsu lui, était extraverti, n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments, et avait le don de soigner les coeurs brisés par le chagrin avec son sourire. Ca avait été le cas lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son père. Il avait été la pour elle, et elle avait pu surmonter cela.

* * *

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

Gajeel observait les deux amies parler, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur conversation sur les vêtements qu'elles avaient ou n'avaient pas encore achetés. Il se mit à dévisager la blonde avec intérêt. C'était une fille incroyablement sexy. Non pas qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. Bien au contraire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de Phantom Lord, son beau visage et ses atouts peu dissimulés derrière ses petits vêtements lui avaient mis l'eau à la bouche. Mais elle avait ouvert sa bouche et la colère l'avait envahi. Il l'avait battue, et plus elle ripostait verbalement, plus cela le rendait fou. Mais il l'avait trouvée encore plus sexy. Incroyable même. Il la battait violemment, et elle se relevait chaque fois, le défiant du regard d'essayer de la briser, de briser la confiance qu'elle avait en ses amis. Et il avait senti une résonance en lui. Un besoin, plus précisément. Il avait eu, à cette époque, besoin d'une famille comme celle que cette fille possédait, et il ne parlait pas de son père. Par il ne savait trop quel miracle, Makarov avait du voir quelque chose en lui, et il lui avait tendu la main. Et il s'était retrouvé dans la même guilde que la fille qui l'avait tant impressionnée alors qu'il…

« Bon, je vais voir Jet » dit Levy, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil encourageant. Il résista à l'envie de grogner. Quelques semaines auparavant, Levy avait surpris le regard tendre qu'il avait en regardant la blonde lorsque personne ne le voyait. Depuis, elle ne cessait de tout faire pour les rapprocher, usant de l'excuse de son copain pour les laisser seuls.

Gajeel n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu les regards que Bunny Girl lançait vers son meilleur ami. Il savait aussi à quel point tête-de-feu pouvait la blesser avec des paroles en l'air. Il avait perçu plus d'une fois la peine qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal et avait résisté à la pulsion qui le poussait à attaquer Flamèche. De temps en temps, il s'autorisait un petit plaisir, comme le bousculer brusquement d'un coup d'épaule en le croisant dans le hall, ou bien encore lui faire un croche-pied qui le faisait s'étaler au sol en beauté. Dans ces occasions, il levait la tête vers Lucy, et son sourire lui réchauffait le coeur. C'était une fille si parfaite. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la guilde, après que Makarov l'ait ramené, elle n'avait pas tremblé de peur comme Levy. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui avait souris, et souhaité la bienvenue dans la guilde et lui tendant sa main en signe de paix. Il avait été trop abasourdi pour répondre, se contentant de serrer la main tendue. Et alors, il avait compris que ce petit bout de femme était probablement la personne la plus forte de cette guilde, parce qu'elle avait été la seule à laisser le passé derrière sans une seconde de réflexion et l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts malgré tout. Et depuis ce jour la, tout ne tournait plus qu'autour d'elle, même si elle ne le réalisait pas. Il avait choisi une place dans le hall qui lui permettrait de toujours avoir un oeil sur elle. Lorsqu'il partait en mission, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de revenir pour pouvoir la voir. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il était complètement et éperdument amoureux d'elle. Mais elle aimait Natsu. Alors il garderait ça pour lui.

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted**.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui et il retint son souffle. Il était toujours aussi décontenancé par la sincérité qu'il y lisait. Ca ne manquait jamais. Il ne comprenait pas comment Natsu ne pouvait pas voir la peine qu'il infusait dans ces grands yeux chocolats. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de la blesser. C'était ironique, étant donné leur passé commun. Mais en acceptant sa main le premier jour, il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne la blesserait, et qu'il la protégerait du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Ce n'était pas évident quand la personne qui la blessait était son meilleur ami ainsi que son amour.

« Alors Gajeel, ou est Lily? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il eut un sourire en coin en pensant à son partenaire. Avant Edolas, il avait eut un moment de déprime en remarquant que les deux autres Dragons Slayers de la guilde avaient un Exceed et lui non. Le problème avait été réglé dans le monde parallèle, lorsque Pantherlily était revenu avec lui et qu'ils avaient créé leur équipe. Encore une fois, la guilde avait accueilli à bras ouverts un ancien ennemi. « Avec Happy et Carla. Bien que Happy ne soit pas très heureux. ». « Baka Neko » murmura-t-elle amusée. Il aimait la façon affectueuse avec laquelle elle parlait de ses amis. Il l'avait même entendu parler de lui comme ça un jour, et cela l'avait profondément bouleversé. Ils entendirent un gros bruit et se retournèrent pour voir une table en feu voler vers Gray qui avait gelé plusieurs tables pour former une muraille. Il entendit Lucy soupirer et reporta son attention sur elle. « Je te jure, j'adore ma Team, mais parfois, j'ai juste envie de les étrangler » dit-elle en soupirant. Il eut un rictus en regardant Erza, dont le gâteau venait d'être détruit, se jeter dans la mêlée. « Ouais, ça nous ferait des vacances » acquiesça-t-il.

« C'est trop demander de vouloir être tranquille parfois? » demanda-t-elle. Il pouvait sentir sa frustration et laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un regard courroucé. « Un problème, la télécommande? ». Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, appréciant sa répartie. Elle lui avait trouvé ce petit surnom en hommage à tous ses piercings. Il avança sa main et lui pinça doucement les côtes, la faisant rire. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était chatouilleuse, il s'en était donné à coeur joie, ne pouvant empêcher la chaleur d'envahir son coeur une fois de plus au son de son rire. Elle se leva du banc, les yeux menaçant, et s'avança vers lui doucement, comme s'il était un animal prêt à bondir. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, attendant ce qu'elle allait faire. D'un geste souple, elle attrapa l'assiette pleine de bouts de fer qui lui servaient de repas, avant de la cacher dans son dos. Il grogna et se leva à son tour, la dominant d'une bonne tête. Cela n'empêchait bien sûr pas Lucy de le taquiner. Heureusement. Il aimait ces petits moments d'intimité entre eux. Il passa un bras derrière elle, mais l'assiette se retrouva hors de sa portée, il essaya avec l'autre. De même. Il vit son petit sourire de défi et passa ses deux bras dans son dos, l'entourant complètement de ses bras. Il se retrouvait presque collé à elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un coin sombre et que personne ne faisait attention à eux, car elle aurait alors vu ses joues rougir d'embarras. Lucy perdit son sourire et le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou et frissonna. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se baisser, et réclamer ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis tout ce temps. Il vit les yeux de Lucy se poser brièvement sur ses lèvres et dut se battre contre lui même pour reprendre le contrôle et s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Comme l'embrasser langoureusement devant toute la guilde. Il attrapa l'assiette et se rassit, mâchonnant un bout de ferraille. Une autre chose qu'il aimait dans cette guilde : personne ne lui reprochait de manger du métal, et Mira en avait même toujours en réserve pour lui. Et cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être chez lui.

* * *

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

Lucy regarda Gajeel se reculer avec une pointe de déception dans le ventre. Elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Nom de Dieu elle avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Gajeel avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Après tout, il était fort, beau dans sa masculinité, et ces muscles… Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et détourna le regard de son corps. Elle se rassit à côté de lui et l'observa manger distraitement, le regard tourné vers le Hall de la guilde. Il était complètement différent de Natsu, et elle ne savait pas lequel elle préférait. Bien sûr, Natsu aurait toujours une place particulière dans son coeur, étant son meilleur ami ainsi que la personne qui lui avait ouvert les portes de Fairy Tail. Mais Gajeel… il était imprévisible et farouche, comme un étalon sauvage. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui donnait le frisson. Et il semblait la voir, réellement. Il ne disait jamais rien qui pourrait la blesser comme Natsu le faisait. Pas même pour rire. Il la respectait et elle ne l'appréciait que plus pour ça.

« Et Natsu? » lui avait demandé un jour Cana alors qu'elle lui confiait son attirance pour le Slayer aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait haussé les épaules. Natsu avait été la avant, oui. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, même si elle ne savait pas lesquels. Mais il n'avait jamais fait de pas dans sa direction, et Gajeel était arrivé et s'était battu pour Fairy Tail. Il la traitait avec respect — bon, sauf lorsqu'il la forçait à porter un costume de lapin — et elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre un stop à quoi que ce soit qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mavis seule savait que si par un quelconque miracle il l'avait embrassé, ses sentiments pour Natsu auraient été se faire voir et c'est lui qu'elle aurait choisi.

Lucy vit Lily voler jusqu'à eux et elle lui sourit. « Lucy, tu es revenue » lui dit Lily en souriant. Il s'assit sur la table, à côté du Dragon Slayer et lança un sourire en coin à Gajeel qui le bouscula d'une main, faisant rire Lily. Lucy regardait l'échange étrange en souriant. Elle appréciait Lily. Malgré sa magie de combat uniquement, il en avait dans le cerveau, ce qui changeait de la plupart des gens ici. Ils avaient souvent de longues conversations sur tel ou tel sujet et été fière de pouvoir le compter parmi ses amis. Elle se sentait fière aussi de voir que Gajeel était si ouvert avec lui. Avant d'aller à Edolas, il semblait plus fermé sur lui. Oui, les gens de la guilde ne l'avaient peut-être pas vraiment accueilli avec enthousiasme et elle avait eu de la peine pour lui. Il restait souvent seul, dans son coin. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Levy commence à passer du temps avec lui. Et maintenant, il avait trouvé l'ami qui lui convenait en Lily, et Lily avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, quelqu'un qui, comme lui, n'avait eu aucun endroit ou aller avant de venir à Fairy Tail. Ils avaient tous les deux été rejetés par la société à laquelle ils appartenaient, et cela les avait rapproché. Gajeel tenait beaucoup à Lily « son chat », comme il l'appelait. Lucy trouvait ça mignon.

**I need to feel appreciated,**

**like I'm not hated. oh... no...**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me decide**.

Le reste de la soirée fut particulièrement agréable. Elle resta en compagnie de Gajeel et Lily, et ils furent rejoint plus tard par Cana, saoule comme toujours, trainant derrière elle un Bixslow grognon, ainsi que Levy et Jet, qui vinrent leur tenir compagnie. C'était un groupe très étrange, mais la bonne humeur ne quitta pas la table de toute la soirée. Natsu avait tenté une approche pendant la soirée, mais lorsque lui et Happy avaient commencé à parler de son poids, sa colère était revenue à grands pas.

« Ferme-la Flamèche » avait dit Gajeel en l'assommant grâce à sa batte de fer. Lucy s'était aussitôt tournée vers Gajeel, surprise, uniquement pour le voir la regarder avec un petit air inquiet. C'est à ce moment la qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il savait. Il savait que Natsu la blessait et il l'avait assommer pour ne pas qu'il pousse le bouchon trop loin. Elle avait eu du mal à rester concentrée après cela, ses pensées revenant toujours sur le geste de Gajeel. Il prenait soin d'elle à sa façon. Et cela marchait. Elle remarqua que la colère qu'elle avait ressentie aux paroles de Natsu s'était évaporée dès que Gajeel avait pris sa défense.

**According to me**

**you're stupid,**

**you're useless,**

**you can't do anything right.**

Ce petit geste fut ce dont elle avait besoin pour savoir lequel faisait réellement battre son coeur. C'était Gajeel. Ca avait toujours été lui. Elle avait juste été trompée par les sentiments forts d'amitié qu'elle ressentait envers Natsu. Même si ses mots la blessait, elle venait de comprendre que Gajeel pouvait la soigner sans même lui adresser la parole, ou même la regarder. Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait chez un homme, alors que, Natsu, d'un côté, n'était encore qu'un enfant.

« Bunny Girl » l'appela doucement Gajeel. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il avait du trouver son silence étrange après cet échange, mais après ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'entamer une discussion avec lui. Bon Dieu… Elle était amoureuse de Gajeel. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé. Pourrait-elle agir comme si de rien n'était? Elle leva les yeux et vit que Gajeel la dévisageait toujours. Le pauvre, il ne comprenait probablement pas. Ses pensées revinrent vers leur position, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle, les bras dans le dos pour cacher l'assiette de Gajeel. Gajeel, les bras autour d'elle, le torse à quelques centimètres du sien, le visage si proche qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser si elle avait tendu les lèvres.

Elle se leva brusquement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ici. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. Seule, ou avec une amie qui voudrait bien rentrer avec elle. Mais Levy et Jet se murmuraient des choses en rougissant, et Cana était en plein concours avec Bixslow. Elle croisa le regard de Gajeel. « Je… Je rentre. A demain ».

* * *

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head**.

Gajeel la regarda battre en retraite quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il revint à lui lorsque Lily le poussa doucement. « Vas-y » lui dit-il en montrant les portes de la guilde du menton. Il se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde, et courut pour rattraper Lucy. Elle n'était pas dans son état habituel, et cela l'inquiétait. Il espérait qu'elle ne pensait pas encore à ce que cet idiot de Flamèche lui avait dit plus tôt. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs que lui et Happy ait quasiment traité Lucy de grosse. Elle avait un corps tellement parfait… Il secoua la tête, se refusant à glisser sur ce terrain et la rattrapa.

« Lucy. Ca va? ». Elle tourna des yeux surpris vers lui et hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Ok, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche. « Je te raccompagne » dit-il en marchant dans la direction de son appartement. Elle ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il sache ou elle habite. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Il avait accompagné Levy chez elle une fois. Et, depuis, dès qu'il le pouvait, il prenait ce chemin la pour rentrer. Non, ce n'était pas un stalker. Il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Souvent, elle était avec Natsu, et il serrait les dents pour ne pas réagir. Bon sang, il pouvait même le sentir en passant devant chez elle. Comme s'il passait tellement de temps chez elle que son odeur s'était imprégnée. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs…

« Tu veux entrer une minute? » lui demanda Lucy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit à l'intérieur. Il fut immédiatement envahie par l'odeur de Lucy, un mélange de fraises et de sable chaud. Il se laissa détendre par ce parfum qu'il aimait tant avant d'être brusquement agressé par l'odeur de Natsu. Bon Dieu, c'était encore pire de l'intérieur, pensa-t-il. Il passait vraiment trop de temps ici. Il sentit un grognement animal lui échapper et Lucy se retourna, surprise. Il tenta de se maitriser, mais les deux odeurs étaient si intimement liées qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'air. Il devait s'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il serra les poings et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Lucy fut plus rapide que lui et s'interposa, dos contre la porte, main sur la poignée. « Lucy » grogna-t-il en avertissement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et il les vit. Les larmes dans ses yeux. Un rugissement lui échappa et il se jeta sur elle, ses lèvres s'écrasant brusquement contre celles de la blonde, son corps collé contre le sien. Il entendit un gémissement et se pencha pour lui attraper les cuisses. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Elle roula des hanches et il sentit son érection pressée contre l'entrejambe de Lucy. Il allait perdre les pédales s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant. Il la lâcha brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Gajeel… » appela-t-elle doucement. Elle tenta de s'approcher mais il se recula davantage. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit le regard blessé qu'elle lui lança. Son coeur se fendit, et il retourna à ses côtés en trois grandes enjambées, la serrant fort contre son torse, lui embrassant le sommet de la tête. « Pardon… ».

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

Il sentit les mains de Lucy s'accrocher à sa veste et sentit le goût salé des larmes qu'elle retenait. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser le détester. Il devait le lui dire. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle était la, dans ses bras, la fille qu'il attendait, et il n'était pas foutu de le lui dire. Alors il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser, attendant le moment ou il trouverait le courage de tout lui avouer. Bientôt, elle se calma. Elle resta cependant dans ses bras, la joue posée contre son torse, ses mains accrochées à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Gajeel ». Il baissa les yeux vers elle et fut frappé par l'intensité du regard qu'elle lui lançait. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, son coeur s'emballa, ses mains devinrent moites… Il cligna des yeux et attendit. Quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais il attendait néanmoins. La main de Lucy glissa jusqu'à se trouver sur sa joue et il écarquilla les yeux encore plus. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la tenir contre lui dans cette position? Il ne les comptait même plus. Sa bouche devint étrangement sèche et il tenta de s'humidifier les lèvres. Bon sang, l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Je… Je t'aime, Gajeel… ». Il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, et soudain, ce fut le feu d'artifice. Son coeur s'emballa comme un cheval lancé au galop. D'une main tremblante, il lui rapprocha doucement la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy avec douceur. Sa langue goûta les lèvres de Lucy. C'était bien réel. Il était bien entrain de l'embrasser. A nouveau. La réalisation de ce qu'il se passait le laissait sans voix. Il avait, dans ses bras, la femme parfaite. Mais il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa déclaration. Il s'écarta un peu, lui caressant la joue avec tendresse, et lui fit un petit sourire. « Moi aussi Bunny Girl. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps… ». Elle l'embrassa, interrompant sa déclaration. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était qu'il la voulait, juste comme elle était.


End file.
